


Bath Oils

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Interspecies Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: You are a servant to the Royal Family, and King Cold has noticed you are often staring at him.





	Bath Oils

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this to get a whole lot of attention but i hope i made someone happy.

You had always liked big men.

It was just a weakness you had. You always gravitated to the guards and soldiers with wide chests and a good few feet on you. You saw a lot of them too, being a servant in one of the many homes of the royal family. There was no shortage of big men to catch your fancy.

But none of them were bigger than King Cold himself.

King Cold towered over everyone, not even Burter of the Ginyu force was as tall as he was, and Burter was damned tall at eight feet. To say the sight of him made you swoon was an understatement. You would look at him whenever he was in your sight. You were never close to him sadly, but when he crossed by you, or you were setting his tableware, you would steal glances at him. Admiring his muscles and his height…

He was truly everything you wanted in a man. Sure, you came up to only his hip, but you always fancied yourself a bit of a size queen.

He was not to bad looking for an older man, either.

And soon he noticed you too.

Suddenly you found yourself going from setting tables and cleaning floors to serving him meals and pouring his wine. You could really look at him now. Now you had the pleasure of seeing his calm smirk nearly every day, and hear his smooth deep voice.

At first you thought your sudden promotion was a whim, to fill a position. That was until his tail curled around your ankle one day as you poured him and his youngest son wine. It snaked up too high to just be reflex, and when you looked at him, he was looking right at you, a relaxed smirk on his face.

It was seductive.

He kept playing ‘footsies’ with you over the next two weeks, and you cast him all the coy little smiles you could back at him. Just to let him know that yes, you liked it. 

One afternoon you were called to his quarters to pour him wine. Not unusual. He liked to laze about like anyone in retirement would. Some of your former workmates were tidying up the large table, he had finished a meal apparently.

“He’s in the bath.” On of them said quietly.

That was unusual. But you nodded, taking the large wine bottle with you inside. The air was thick with steam, and you could hear the water lapping as he moved, see his massive form through the haze.

The bath was more like a public one, for many people, yet it was only for him. The benefits of his size and wealth.

“Hello little one. I was expecting you.” He turned, looking over his shoulder and holding up his large glass. Despite his lack of the usual silhouette his battle armor gave him, the width of his shoulders was still impressive, and very attractive.

You put the bottle down, removing the cork with a bit of ki, then tilted it. “I brought you a rosé. I hope that will suffice?”

“Hmm. Sounds lovely. Dry or sweet?”

You had no clue. It was just recommended you brought it to him by the sommelier. “I am sorry, I am new to pouring wine. I am unsure.”

“Hmm, that is fine. Think of it as a surprise.”

You stopped pouring and he took a whiff, swirled it in the glass. And then drank. He made a thoughtful sound. “Dry.”

You looked at the bottle, taking the label in and putting it to memory. This one was dry. 

You watched as King Cold rolled his neck, then look at you again from over his shoulder. “My neck is stiff. How are you at massages?” The grin he gives you makes your knees weak. He could not possibly be...?

You tilted your head, smiling at him from under your lashes. “I have given a few. No one ever complained.”

“Oh, wonderful.” He turned back to the water, and you set the bottle down, putting the cork back in. After a moment of hesitation, you put your hands on his neck. You pressed your knuckles in, running them up and down his skin, then you gave a pulse of ki. A trick you had learned. You were not strong enough to fight, but you had enough to give a nice deep massage.

Cold hummed low in his throat, tilting his head forward. The water splashed a little as his tail moved, the tip twirling above the surface. You took that as him enjoying it. You leaned against him, intentionally pushing your breasts between his shoulder blades, putting more weight into your massaging. He had a lot of neck to rub, but you didn't care.

You were finally feeling those muscles under your hands. It was better then you had ever fantasized about.

After a few more pulses of ki, Cold shrugged, and you pulled away. He took another long drink of his wine, before finally looking at you again. “Undress. Join me. I wish to… Talk.”

You blushed but you were eager. As he turned back to the water, you undid your dress, stepping out it. Your undergarments were next. You walked to the edge of the large inset tub, crouching down to his left and putting a foot in. The water was quite warm, and the surface was dotted with swaths of bath oil. How luxurious.

Cold cast you a glance as you slipped in, motioning to sit opposite of him, The water went up to your chest, but the seating the opposite side was higher than his, letting you sit comfortably. King Cold chuckled at you. “So how tall are you, little one?”

“I’m (Y/H).” You twirl your hair in your fingers, looking up at him, “I know it's quite a bit less than you, my Lord.”

“I am twice your height, yet you continue to tempt me.” He set his glass down, leaning forward a little, “Tell me, how big have you taken?”

You jumped around the obvious question, smiling shyly. “The biggest was eight feet…”

Cold laughed, for the moment amused. Still, you figured it was best not to act too coy for too long. Not every man liked it. “No no, not the height of the man. The length of him.”

You pressed your lips together, lifting your arm out of the water. You motioned to your elbow, then up to your wrist.

Cold shifted from a cross legged position to sitting with his legs spread. He smirked. “My, that is big. But…” he leaned forward, holding out his hand. After a moment you gave him your arm.

.“I am more… Like this.” King Cold slowly drew his dark nails from your elbow, to the center of your palm. You felt a throb between your legs at the very thought of it. He gave you a little tug, bringing you closer to him, his massive hand enclosing yours entirely. 

“Are you still interested?”

You looked up at him, leaning closer to him. “I’ve been interested for a while. A few inches won’t scare me away.”

King Cold’s face split into a wicked grin, his other hand moving under the water. You felt his fingers at your hip, then slowly drag up, lifting one of your breasts. He gave it a small bounce, before his hand moved to grip your side, pulling you ever closer.

He kissed you, slow at first, You were well practiced with larger men, and so the difference in size did not deter you, nor make it awkward. You moved the kiss along to how you wanted, opening your mouth and giving his lower lip a small nip. He chuckled, the hand that held yours moving to grasp your head, his fingers in your hair as he deepened the kiss.

To say he was skilled was an understatement. He was a master. His tongue touched yours just right, making it feel wonderful. He coaxed moans out of you with a kiss faster than most men could with a finger.

Truly one of the joys of older men. They knew how to please a woman.

The hand on your side moved back down to your hip. His thumb rubbed your lower belly, before sliding down and pressing on your clit. You moaned into his mouth, not only from the contact, but the realization his hands were so big he could hold you in place and pleasure you. His hand was a vice on your hip, and you could not even push yourself harder against him.

King Cold finally pulled away, letting you breath. “You are an eager one aren’t you?” He finally began to rub, soft side to side motions. Teasing. You hated it, but it felt amazing. “Just be patient. I don’t want to harm you, little one.”

“Most don’t bother…” You said and Cold scoffed.

“Young men don’t know the first thing about a woman, do they?” He grinned at you, almost sinister. He put more pressure on your clit, rubbing faster in random patterns. Your back arched and when your mouth opened to gasp he kissed you again.

He removed his hand from your clit, but you knew he was about to do something else with those large hands. You lifted a leg, resting it on his knee. Cold laughed into your mouth, his hand now between your thighs. He pulled away.

“Your kind are such lewd little things. Frost Demons have to be coaxed to open up… But you lot…” He slid a single finger inside you, curling it against the roof of your vagina, “You are all ready at any time. Any moment.”

His lips were only millimeters from yours. “I could just lift your dress up and thrust right inside you. Would you like that? Would you want me to do that to you one day?”

Cold’s finger swirled inside you, making your belly get hot. “Yes.” you hissed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his dark lips. His finger moved faster, coaxing moans from your throat.

“Hmm. A bit of a masochist then?” he added a second finger, scissoring them inside you, stretching you. It burned but in a way that mad you dizzy. Or perhaps it was the thick steam that was making you dizzy.

Either way, you enjoyed it.

A third finger was added, all soon thrusting inside you. The water splashed gently from his movements. The hand on your head left to fondle your chest. He seemed to be amused be them, bouncing one on his fingertips a few times before leaning down to run his large tongue over your nipple.

You grabbed his head, pulling him closer to your chest, nails digging into the keratinous plates on his skull as he gave your nipple a small bite. Your mind went wild with fantasies. His head between your thighs, your legs resting over his horns. Or maybe you holding his horns, using them to pull him closer. Your clit throbbed at the thought of his lips on you.

Cold pulled away much to your disappointment. His hands left you, both now going to your waist and lifting you easily into the air. So strong, but that was to be expected. He was of the Frieza Clan after all. He stood, setting you on the edge of the bath, and now you could see him.

His cock was as every bit as long and thick as you thought it would be. Most certainly the biggest you had taken over all. And you wanted every damned inch inside you. You watched as he scooped some of the oil off the water, gently dripping it over himself for a bit of additional lubrication.

“Now then. I think you are ready enough, little one.” He leaned over you, his form casting you in a shadow as both his hands braced on either side of you. You leaned back onto your elbows, legs up and spread. You wanted to see it go in you. You just had to.

He took himself in hand and lined up the tip with your pussy, slowly easing his way in. Not at issue at first, but soon he was stretching you, giving you a bit of a burn. You bit your lip, watching as you took him in inch by inch. Finally he reached as far as he could, for the moment at least. 

He took one of your ankles in his hand, his tail wrapping around the other. Lifting your legs up and spreading them wide. His free hand rested on your stomach, pressing down, feeling himself inside you. “You fit more than I thought you would.” he mused under his breath, thumb back on your clit as he started rolling his hips.

He started slow, thumb rubbing those same random patterns on your clit as his cock stroked you. The burn eased away quickly, leaving you to make lewd little moans every time he slid inside you. You grabbed the edge of the tub, getting a good grip so you would not slide around when you asked for what you really wanted.

“Go faster. Fuck me harder. I can take it.” you demanded, gasping as he stopped moving.

“Now, now. Be polite and say please.” You tilted your head back, seeing that Cold was looking down at you, a smirk on his face. “Well?”

“Please fuck me, King Cold. I can take anything you give me.” you practically cooed at him, and Cold laughed.

“Oh I doubt that. But I can give you a taste.” he pulled out, then slammed back in, making you cry out. He started a savage pace, the hand on your lower belly holding you down, fingers pressing down, which made your belly grow even hotter.

God he knew about places you didn't even know.

You devolved into mewls and high pitched gasps, his thumb pressing hard on your clit, his cock getting deeper and deeper with each fast thrust, rubbing against and pounding on every sensitive spot you had. You bit your lip as your hands ached from gripping the edge of the tub so hard. You were already so close, and yet he wasn’t even breathing hard.

With a shaky cry you came, Cold stopping his thrusts and sitting inside of you at the hilt as you shook and trembled under him. You relaxed your hands, the joints in them feeling stiff and like they would not be able to bend.

King cold chuckled, letting your legs go. Gently he slid his hand behind your shoulder, and with a hup he lifted you up into his arm, holding you to his chest. “You don't mind if i keep going do you?”

You wrapped your arms around his chest as best you could, face pressed to his deep cyan biogem. “It would be cruel for both of us if you didn’t.” You panted out, and he laughed.

“Oh, I like you.” Mirth was laced heavily in his tone, his large hands grabbing your ass as he began to move you over him, your thighs wetly slapping on his hips.

You were still sensitive, and so the pleasure built up quickly, your nails dug into the natural armor that was along his back, your breath fogging his biogem up. The fact he was moving you like you weighed literally nothing only added to the moment. He was just to big, so strong. You tilted your head back, clenching your jaw as he moved you faster, his hips jerking up to meet his movements, making you take him deeper.

Oh gods.

With a hard slam he pushed you down as much as he could, his cock swelling slightly as he came inside you. The increased pressure inside you made you cum again, milking a few more spurts of his seed into your body. He let out a long blissful sigh, lifting you off him. His nose buried into your hair, oddly affectionate towards you. He sat back down in the water, perching you on his knee as he went back to lounging like nothing had taken place.

You couldn't say the same, you felt and probably looked exhausted. He took your chin between his fingers, making you look up at him.

“Oh yes. I like you very much. I think i will elevate you to my personal attendant. How does that sound?”

You tilted your head to the side, smiling up at him. “I would be honored.”

He leaned down then, and stole a quick kiss, before he went back to relaxing.


End file.
